Buttercrush
"Buttercrush" is episode 4a in Season 1. Plot Time! One day, the Gangreen Gang is causing trouble for a group of kids at the park when The Powerpuff Girls show up. Ace pretends to claim that Snake (whom the girls had caught being nasty to a boy and giving him a wedgie) didn't know what he was doing. Buttercup is developing a crush on Ace and feels sorry for his words. The next day, the girls are on a field trip to the museum with their class when they see the gang smashing exhibits to get into a soda machine. Then Blossom and Bubbles flew straight away to beat them up, Ace, who had escaped from the girls' sight, made his way close to Buttercup (who had stepped back at the fight) and convinced her that the gang just wanted a soda and that the girls were being too rough with them. Buttercup flew and saved the other Gangreen Gang members from her sisters by droping a carped over the fight so they could not see that the gang had left. When the gang is leaving, Buttercup gave Ace a soda and he told her that she could hang out with the gang anytime. That evening when her sisters were asleep, Buttercup flew to the dumpyard where is the gang´s shack and (after an awkward silence) Snake screamed saying that she should not be in there, then Buttercup punched his nose (just like Ace does often when Snake speaks out of line) and then the gang starts to hang out with her. That morning, when the sun starts rising, Buttercup leaves after accepting to come back again that night. The gang (except Ace) spend a long time blowing goodbyes at her, when she was totally out of sight Ace screamed at the gang to shut up and told them that she was not their friend. Buttercup was going to be a tool to control Townsville. That night Buttercup came into the gang's hideout as promised before and (to her surprise) she found that the rest of the gang had left her alone with her crush (Ace told her that the guys where going to get some pizza); but the four remaining gangreens were actually going to call the Powerpuff Girls. Grubber imitated Buttercup's voice to fool Blossom and Bubbles into believing that Buttercup was stuck at the City Dump. Things looked pretty dim for these two until Buttercup punched the shack's wall accidentally and blew it down to find her sisters about to be dropped into a big lava container. Scorned, Buttercup quickly saved her sisters and beat up Snake, Arturo, Grubber and Billy, saving Ace for last and (ignoring his excuses) she kicked, punched, gave him a bloody nose, and beat him up with much more rage and ferocity than the rest of the gang. Then Blossom asked her sister what was going on and Buttercup hugged both of the sisters (who were still stuck on the metal containers on which the gangreen gang had inprisoned them) and only told them that she was sorry. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *The Gangreen Gang *Ms. Keane (does not speak) Trivia/Goofs *The only words pronounced by Buttercup on the whole episode were "I'm sorry" (at the end). *At the Townsville park, (at the first moments of the episode) the gangreen gang -except Ace- ''moon walked ''to step behind their leader. *Goof: Bubbles answers a normal phone, not the usual Powerpuff Hotline *This was the first appearance of the Gangreen Gang not counting Whoopass Stew's intro. *When Ace says Buttercup's name he pronounces it "Buddacup" because of his accent. *In the Movie, the Girls briefly encounter the Gangreen Gang, but it's unknown why they have no memory of them. Likely because the encounter they had wasn't too long. *This was Buttercup's first and only short-lived crush on Ace, the leader of the Gangreen Gang, in the series. In the Cartoon Network Game Fusion Fall takes a reference that Ace is said to be Buttercup's boyfriend. *Buttercup's crush on Ace is rather questionable due to the fact the Gangreen Gang attacked the Girls during the events of Movie. *The title of this episode is a pun on "Buttercup" *If the girls noticed the skin color carefully as well as the accent, they wouldn't have fallen for the Gangreen Gang's trick Category:Episodes Category:Season 1